


Kiss Me

by R_chimchim



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Can't help myself, Cute, Husbands, M/M, Markjin, Mentioned 2Jae - Freeform, Mostly Fluff, i tried using french, i'm back with Markjin, jaebum as a bartender yum, screw ups, things like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_chimchim/pseuds/R_chimchim
Summary: Mark met Jinyoung in a life of disappointments and bad choices.





	Kiss Me

_“You’re a Goddamn screw up, Tuan. Can’t you do anything right in your life?”_

_"You’re careless and irresponsible. I can’t believe we let you live on your own.”_

“ _Out of all the things that you have done, this has got to be the stupidest yet._ ”

_“Why can’t you be like your brother?”_

Mark was used to disappointment, given and received, ever since fifth grade when he failed his Math exam and his parents took his video games away.

He makes some really bad decisions, he confesses, but given the circumstances that face him, Mark would say that he always picks the best of the worst. It was good enough for him.

 “Stupid people. Everyone wants me to be perfect.” Mark scoffed, kicking a pebble with his foot, sending it flying a few feet away. He continued walking down the empty, dark streets of Marseille, France, his hands tucked in the pockets of his black waistcoat.

If asked to introduce himself, it would be something along the lines of, “My name is Mark Tuan, and I’m a class-A screw up.”

No, he didn’t lose himself in drugs or alcoholism; he just has the tendency to screw up everything he does.

For example, he dated a hooker for a short period of time. She left him for a more “decent” man. The irony, right? Truth be told, the only thing Mark did to screw up that relationship was telling her that he might or might not be bisexual, and then, suddenly, he’s the bad guy.

Another example, Mark decided it would be a good idea to return home for Christmas while he was drunk off his ass. He had a fight with a McDonald’s statue, and the cops dragged him handcuffed to the police station until Joey, his _younger_ brother bailed him out. His mom’s face was priceless. Mark would have laughed if he weren’t so petrified of being castrated.

And the last thing he did, which was so stupid, he admits, was dropping out of college. The material was just too much for him to handle, and he couldn’t juggle his job and his studies. He had a decent job, and he lived in a good-ish studio apartment; college just seemed useless to him back then.

And this is it, Mark Yien Tuan’s life as a screw up, or as his mother likes to call him, “An irresponsible, careless boy.”

The sign of the bar shined brightly in Mark’s peripheral view as he walked around the curb. 24/7, it said. “Fortunately,” he thought. “I really need a drink or two.”

Pushing the double door with both of his cold hands, Mark walked into the dimly lit bar. A couple of people were sat here and there on the randomly scattered tables around the small room, and a bar stood at the far end. 

Mark took a seat on a stool by the bar. A moment later, the bartender whose face was sadly familiar stood in front of him.

“What can I help you with, grumpy?” Jaebum asked, his French accent mixed with his native one, weighing down his words. That wasn’t the first time Mark visited that bar; his recurrences there were too often, he became friends with Jaebum the bartender. 

Mark saw his reflection in the glass of the vodka bottle sitting on the bar in front of him. He had a scowl on his face, his eyebrows furrowed together, and the crinkles around his eyes more evident than usual. He relaxed his face and looked up at Jaebum.

“A scotch, please,” He mumbled. “Make it a double.” 

“What’s the problem now?” Jaebum asked.

“Same old, same old.” Mark shrugged.

Jaebum placed the glass in front of him, and Mark took a sip. He closed his eyes and replayed what his mother told him on Christmas. 

_“Stop screwing up, Yien.”_

_As if._ Mark scoffed to himself. _Screwing up is my middle name._

"Oh mon dieu! Quand est-ce que ça va enfin s'arrêter?!" A low, but evidently angry voice said from behind Mark, before a mop of raven hair swished in his face. A slim male, slightly tall and a little lanky, sat on the stool next to Mark’s, his fiery red face glowing as the light hit it, contrasting the pitch blackness of his hair. _Oh, my God! When will this ever stop? *_

The male sighed as he started putting away a stack of papers in a messenger bag he had slung around his shoulder. Mark noticed that he was Asian, probably Korean based on the tattoo of the Korean characters on the inside of his wrist.

“Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, mon cœur?” Jaebum asked the guy, placing a glass of scotch in front of him. _What's wrong, sweetheart?_

"C'est encore mon imbécile de frère. Il arrive et s'attend à ce que je paye pour ses jeux stupides, et quand je lui dit que je n'ai pas d'argent, il remet en cause mon travail," The raven-head was seething. “Il a presque déchiré mes manuscrits juste à l'instant.” _It’s my idiot of a brother again. He comes along and expects me to pay for his stupid gambling, and when I tell him that I have no money, he blames it on my writing. He almost ripped my writings just now_ _._

Mark couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the man’s outburst. Never in his 23 years of life has he seen such beauty. Cheesy? Maybe. True? Definitely.

“America, don’t be rude.” Jaebum warned, in English. He usually scolds Mark in English to show the extent of his seriousness.

“What are you laughing about?” The raven-haired boy asked. His accent was not French, despite the fact that he just had his outburst in French. He spoke so quickly and fluently that Mark nearly missed the fact that he was speaking English.

“Oh, nothing. I just found your rant amusing.” Mark said, in Korean, partly because he wanted to make sure of the guy’s origin to feed his curiosity, and partly because he might have wanted to impress him just a tiny bit.

The raven-haired beauty seemed taken aback a little bit, and Mark thought he fucked it up already -wouldn’t be the first time- until the guy rolled his eyes and then replied in Korean as well. “Amusing my ass.” He scoffed.

“What does this bar look to you guys? The Korean Alcoholics Anonymous of France?” Jaebum rolled his eyes as he continued pouring drinks for the two men in front of him.

“Technically, I’m Taiwanese and American, not Korean.” Mark thought it was appropriate to comment. Jaebum, being Mark’s friend, found it appropriate to flick him on his forehead.

“Anyway,” The pretty boy ignored Mark and Jaebum’s banter. “Looks like I’m not the only one who considers Jaebum as my personal therapist.”

“Definitely not, sweetheart. We all come here to sulk.” Mark winked at him before he gulped down the content of his glass.

“And what are you sulking about?” The boy asked, taking a sip from his drink.

“Oh, you know. I screw up everything I do, my parents want my head, and I hate my life. The usual.” Mark shrugged.

“Tall, dark, handsome and a screw up,” The raven-haired boy stated. “That’s something we don’t see every day.”

“Mark, nice to meet you, sulk buddy.” Mark introduced himself as he offered him his hand.

“Jinyoung,” He shook Mark’s hand, his soft hand small and almost enveloped whole in Mark’s big one. “Nice to meet you, too.”

“So, what’s up with your writing that your brother doesn’t like?” Mark asked after he ordered his second glass of scotch.

“I decided to study French literature and become a writer; my parents and brother don’t believe that that could guarantee me a good life. Regrettably, here I am, trying to sell a book, while my parents hate me, and my brother gambles with my money.” Jinyoung said.

“Ah, disapproval of parents. I know how you feel,” Mark raised his glass. “This calls for a toast.”

“What do you want to toast for?” Jinyoung asked as he raised his own glass; then he smiled, crinkles forming around his eyes and the wind got knocked out of Mark’s lungs for a second.

“To screwing up; to a life of disappointments and bad choices.” Mark said, smiling softly at the man in front of him.

“Cheers.” Jinyoung chuckled lightly as he touched his glass with Mark’s, the ting of glass against glass hiding the already barely audible sound of his laugh. Mark was momentarily mesmerized by the sweet, fragile look on Jinyoung’s face, but then he nodded his head, a genuine smile forming on his face for the first time in what seemed like years, and then he tipped his head backwards and gulped down the content of his glass.

\------

Mark has made so many wrong decisions in his life that it didn’t seem like he was able to make a right one anymore, but when he looked into the chocolate brown eyes of Jinyoung, he knew that he had finally made, not only the right choice, but the best one in his life so far.

The raven-haired ball of fury walked in a fitting, black suit down the "aisle" of the small court house in the north of Marseille, right towards Mark.

Mark stood at the make-shift altar, star struck and grateful.

Mark and Jinyoung met 9 months prior, and moved in together 2 months later. Maybe what they were doing was too soon, as some may say, maybe it’s a spur-of-the-moment decision, but Mark believes that this was what he has been waiting 23 years for, and he doesn’t regret it even for a breathing second. Now, they are getting married.

“Do you, Park Jinyoung, take this man, as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward?” The judge asked. For a second, Jinyoung stayed silent. He looked at Mark tenderly, gleams of excitement dancing around in his soft brown eyes. 

“I do.” Jinyoung finally said, his hand squeezing Mark’s as he laced their fingers together.

“Do you, Mark Tuan, take this man, as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward?” The judge then turned to Mark.

“I do.” Mark didn’t even have to think about it.

“By the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband?” The judge chuckled, joined by Jaebum and Youngjae, his boyfriend, the only invitees to the small wedding. “You may now kiss the groom.” 

Mark held Jinyoung’s face with one of his hands, his other holding his waist.

"Je t'aime, mon chérie.” Mark whispered to his husband.

“I love you too, darling.” Jinyoung whispered back before his lips met Mark’s.

“Come on, Mr. Tuan, we have a home to go back to.” Jinyoung held Mark’s hand in his, as they bid Jaebum and Youngjae goodbye before they walked out of the court house to go back to the small apartment they called home.

Mark might be a screw up who messes everything, and he might be a disappointment to his parents most of the time, but God thought he was worth being saved, and that’s why he sent a raven-haired ball of fury into his life, and, believe it or not, that specific man is his saving grace, and Mark is grateful for him with every breath he takes.

“How about we visit your family for Christmas?” Jinyoung suggested.

“I think you have a death wish, honey.” Mark smiled at him.

“Do I?” Jinyoung asked, circling his arms around Mark’s neck.

“Yes, baby,” Mark nodded. “If we go, we’d both be dead before we see Christmas this year. My parents still think we’re taking things slow. They probably think we have been on like 3 dates, not gotten married in rented suits and second-hand wedding rings from a pawn shop.”

“Mark?” Jinyoung said as his arms held Mark’s waist and pulled him flush against his body.

“Hmm?” Mark asked, looking into the depths of Jinyoung’s chocolate eyes, brushing his hair back with his hand.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Jinyoung said before he crashed his lips on Mark’s. A moment later, he pulled back.

“What’s wrong?” Mark asked.

“I think I’m in so in love with you to the extent that I would not mind anything that would happen.” Jinyoung said.

Mark laughed, planted a kiss on Jinyoung’s jaw, then said, “And I think you’re absolutely crazy.”

“I guess I am, but I’m your husband now, so you either have to bear it or be crazy with me.” Jinyoung held Mark’s hand and raised their hands in front of their faces, showing Mark the matching wedding bands on their fingers.

“Is it too early for a divorce?” Mark joked, earning a jab in the ribs from his husband.

“I can’t believe I intentionally signed up to spend the rest of my life with you.” Jinyoung shook his head.

“Me neither, baby. Me neither.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with Markjiin because I couldn't help myself. Oops.  
> Not sad as The Big Bang, but anyway. Markjin in France AU why not.  
> Yes, I know that Jinyoungie does not have a brother, but for the purpose of this, let's pretend he does.
> 
> * THE THINGS IN ITALIC AFTER THE FRENCH ARE THE TRANSLATION!! I DO NOT SPEAK FRENCH (well) SO THOSE ARE TRANSLATED VIA GOOGLE TRANSLATE! THEY MIGHT BE WRONG, THEY MIGHT BE RIGHT, I DON'T KNOW, BUT ANYWAY, YOU GET THE GIST.  
> ** A VERY LOVELY READER, TO WHOM I AM ETERNALLY GRATEFUL, CORRECTED THE TRANSLATIONS, SO NOW THEY ARE CORRECT, AND FOR ANYONE WHO SPEAKS FRENCH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE ATROCITIES THAT GOOGLE TRANSLATE MADE ME PUT IN THIS STORY SMH
> 
> (**I already have an altered version of this posted on Wattpad as a one-shot for a competition. It's originally not a Markjin fanfic, but I decided it's nice-ish enough to be one**)


End file.
